No Pain
by Ulquiarra
Summary: Short drabble. Orihime HATES seeing things in pain. When she's kidnapped, her captor Ulquiorra seems to be nothing but pain, and Orihime will do whatever it takes to rid him of his torment. Inspired by Lookingback7's picture, 'The Bribe'.


Orihime looked at the Espada in her room, commanding her to eat, threats that she knew were real gliding off those black lips like water on glass. Something about strapping her down and making her eat, or giving her an I.V. Orihime found she couldn't blame him. He was just doing whatever it took to survive, and she couldn't help thinking that some sweetness, just a tiny bit of tenderness, could expose a whole side to him he revealed to no one, probably even himself. So, while her eyebrows creased in sympathy, her mouth curved up in a small smile as she made her way to him.

There had been a strange surge of heat today. Everyone in the castle had been affected by it. People like Gin and Nnoitra were running around stark naked, grinning and snickering like little kids. Aizen was in human clothes. The female Arrancar and Hallibel were all in bikinis. Lilynette had pranced around in her normal, revealing attire. Orihime had, with her warden's permission, of course, removed the coat part of her gown, leaving her in a strapless white dress. Everyone else was shirtless. Including Ulquiorra.

Now, as she slowly walked towards him, she was very aware of their state of semi-undress. He looked at her with his usual blankness, his mouth moving in what she could only guess was an inquiry of what she was doing. For some reason, she couldn't hear him, not over the beat of her heart. "Don't move," she whispered. "I promise I'll eat all my meals to your satisfaction for the next week if you let me try this." She could feel his suspicion, despite his emotionless mask. But, he didn't move. Now, she was less than a foot away from him. Instead of watching him, she watched her hand rise and rest softly beneath his hollow hole. Almost instinctively, his hand shot out and gripped her bare shoulder, his green eyes widening, trying to push her away. Before he could do so, she went on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his chalk-white cheek, marveling over how soft the lock of raven-hair that was brushing her cheek was.

Her hearing rushed back, and she heard his breath catch in his throat. She remained still, her lips still softly placed on his stone cheek, her brow still creased with sadness, eyes shut. Now he was whispering for her to stop, to step away from him, but she couldn't, not with his hand holding onto her shoulder like she would float away if he let go, pulling her closer almost against his will. Strangely exposed by the tenderness of her gesture, he was now nearly pleading with her. He couldn't handle it, he was _burning_, she needed to move away, _please_, she needed to let him leave. Yet his grip was tightening more and more, and now he was turning his head, moving, so her mouth was gliding across his skin the same way his threats earlier had flowed off of the same lips he was now pressing desperately against hers. Despite the urgency of his kiss, she was still moving with the same sweetness, rubbing comforting circles around his hollow hole, even inside of it.

He slowly moved into her gentle tempo, his frantic breaths calming slightly. She kept stroking the area around his hollow hole, whispering soft words of consolation against his dual-colored lips, apologizing for the pain he was going through. His tight handhold on her shoulder loosened slightly, but Orihime still wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises. She didn't care, nor did she care that she had sacrificed her first kiss for what some would call a monster. All she cared about was the fact that ever since she first set eyes on him, she could feel the pain radiating off of him like heat from the sun, and now she was finally ridding him of the burden of all that agony. He was now almost completely soothed, his breaths serene, his hand relaxed, his lips soft. For some reason, she kept massaging and caressing the hole where his heart should be, until his hand moved from her shoulder and stilled her hand, flattening it over the void. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers and murmured, "That's enough, woman. It doesn't hurt anymore." Orihime smiled, eyes feeling slightly wet, as she embraced him, knowing he would probably deny this ever happened, but not caring. His muscular, pale arms slowly wrapped around her, one around her waist, the other diagonal across her shoulder blades. Lips grazing her ear, he whispered again, "It doesn't hurt anymore. It doesn't hurt anymore."

A.N. Sorry for any OOCness! Anyway, it was inspired by Lookingback7's magnificent Ulquihime fan art on deviantart! Here's the link (you know the drill, get rid of the spaces):

http:/ lookingback7 .deviantart. com /gallery/#/d180a1f


End file.
